Nursery Rhymes
by Mikonei
Summary: Finished, from old account Heero can't have a moment of rest, whether it be fighting or dealing with Relena. But how far will he be forced to go to avoid one of these for a single day?


Don't hate me if this sucks. I've never written a GW fic before.  
  
It was another peaceful morning in the safe house. The five Gundam pilots sat silently to breakfast in the kitchen. But how long does silence ever last in the safe house? A shrill call pierced the air.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Our perfect soldier slipped from his stool, falling to the floor. When he appeared again, his face was no longer empty but full of dread. Completely lacking his usual grace, he scuttled across the floor to a window. Peaking out, he instantly pulled back, fear now burdening his features. The other pilots, now beside him, looked out the window, already knowing what they would see.  
  
"Oh, look. She's wearing pink.again." came the voice from Wufei's retreating back.  
  
Unseen beneath his bangs, Trowa's eye twitched and he turned calmly from the room.  
  
"I'll go let her in!" said Quatre, bouncing away, his hair flashing a brilliant gold.  
  
"Duo!" Heero hissed, yanking the braid of the last remaining pilot so that his surprised face was merely inches away.  
  
"Yes, Hee-chan?"  
  
"You have to help me! Please, she's-"  
  
Below them could be heard the opening of a door as Quatre invited Relena into the safe house. Their muffled chatting seemed to cut through Heero. It looked as if he were trying to make himself as small as possible before remembering that Duo was beside him.  
  
"Duo! You have to help me! Hide me or-"  
  
He stopped to listen. There were footsteps on the stairs. They seemed to boom in his heart.  
  
"Um, Hee-chan?" whimpered Duo. "I'll help you if you do two things."  
  
"Yeah?!" Heero nodded fiercely.  
  
"Let go of my braid?" his voice now high-pitched, Duo's eyes were tearing.  
  
Looking to his hand,he saw Duo's long, silky braid. Dropping the now messy bundle, Heero prodded Duo to continue "And?"  
  
".....and," leaning in close, he whispered softly in Heero's ear, a mischievious grin spreading across his young face.  
  
"No way, Maxwell. I-" but his protest was cut short as a door at the end of the hall began to open slowly. "O-kay, I'll do it!"  
  
With a happy squeel, Duo dragged Heero out of the room just as a pair of pink shoes stepped into the hall.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Stuffed inside a broom closet, Heero prayed that she would give up and leave in her pink limo, but she had decided to wait until he got home. According to Duo, he had gone to the store just five minutes ago. Now he could hear mumbles in the kitchen. Duo, Quatre, and Relena seemed to be sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying a cold drink. There was a loud clatter.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll get a mop."  
  
Heero could hear the clicking of expensive shoes as they made their way across the high-polish wood floor.  
  
"You don't have to do that!" came a rushed voice.  
  
"Oh, it's o-kay. It was my fault after all."  
  
The door in front of Heero was opening.  
  
"Er......" Duo could think of no excuse to keep her from opening the door.  
  
"Relena! You got grape-juice on your skirt. If you don't rinse it right away, it'll never come out!"  
  
"Oh, you're right!"  
  
The door snapped shut. Quatre had unknowingly saved Heero.The clicking heels retreated. Heero was able to breathe again. The door was flung open.  
  
"Close one, hey, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Duo! Shhh! She'll hear you!"  
  
"Well, come on!"  
  
He pulled Heero from the closet and rushed him up a flight of stairs and through the first door they reached.  
  
"Yeah.......she'll never think to look for me in my room....." Heero said sarcastically.  
  
The ominous clicking was back.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard Heero's voice," said Relena vaguely.  
  
The doorknob turned as if in slow-motion. A pair of hands were suddenly on Heero's chest and he was falling. Falling through darkness. It seemed to go on forever until he landed on a soft pile. Looking around, he could see sheets and clothes. Picking his way across the room carefully, not knowing what might be lurking down there, he made slow progress which stopped completely when he came across a pair of pink and lime-green boxers.  
  
".................."  
  
An eyebrow arched gracefully on his again calm face. He again continued and when he reached the door, sat down, trying not to fall asleep. After what seemed like hours, the door behind him opened, letting him fall back. He looked up into the face of Trowa, who, despite what his face may have told, was highly amused.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice still flat, emotionless.  
  
"Looking for something," replied Heero as if this had been a challenge. "Is Relena still here?"  
  
"No, she left over an hour ago."  
  
"Oh," he growled as he stalked past Trowa. Stalking up the stairs, he could hear a laugh as Duo and Quatre were watching cartoons. They heard him slam the door as he entered the room, and turned to him.  
  
"Hee-chan! Where have you been?"  
  
"In the laundry room, waiting for someone to tell me when Relena was gone......."  
  
Rememberance dawned in Duo's eyes, "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"That much is obvious."  
  
Turning to walk out the door and go to his room, he heard Duo call after him, "Don't forget the rest of our deal!"  
  
"Maxwell, if you think I'm doing that after spending the entire day in the laundry room, you're-"  
  
"Or, I could call Relena and tell her you finally got home," said Duo, his mischievious grin returning, "....if you'd prefer that........"  
  
With a glare, Heero stalked from the room and life at the safe house went back to normal. The next morning dawned quietly again as four pilots gathered to eat breakfast. Looking at the clock on the wall, Duo rose from his seat.  
  
"Well, I think it's about time."  
  
Leaving the room, the other pilots heard a knock and Heero's muffled voice as a door opened, "I'll kill you for this Maxwell."  
  
"It's worth it!" Duo quipped as he reappeared in the kitchen. He sat down just in time for Heero's entrance. A sight in a frilly pink dress, matching bonnet, and long cane, he stood before his fellow pilots. After a moment of silence in which the three beside Duo stared, their eyes wide in shock, he began to sing tunelessly.  
  
"Little Bo-Peep has lost her sheep and don't know where to find them."  
  
He paused a moment as Quatre fell from his stool, gripped in a fit of giggles. Wufei was laughing outright and even Trowa's face still held a lasting look of wide-eyed shock.  
  
"Leave them alone and they'll come home, wagging their tails behind them," he finished with a shake of his butt which sent his frills swishing around him, and the rest of the pilots into unstoppable laughter.   
  
Yeah, I feel kind of bad for what I did to poor Hee-chan. Oh well. You like? Maybe? Please review! 


End file.
